When You Ask a Girl to Dance
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: The annual dance is coming up at Gallagher Elementary School, and the boys of Sector V make a bet to ask the girl they like to go with them. 3x4, 2x5 and 1xLizzie.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new story I'm starting and I'm really excited for it! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

School was a necessary thing for any child, and the Kids Next Door were no exception. They spent seven and a half hours a day sitting in hard desks while doing endless vocabulary sheets, when they could be going on missions. It seemed an inane task to most operatives, but it wasn't all bad.

Lunchtime was nearing at Gallagher Elementary, the time when kids get the most restless. Their teacher seemed used to it by now, as having five Kids Next Door operatives in the same class could get crazy.

The boys sat together, while the girls sat on the other side of the room. Their teacher was giving a lecture on the difference between animal and plant cells, but most of the students let it go in one ear and out the other.

Abigail Lincoln found herself being the only one of her friends listening. Her notebook sat in front of her as she took notes, but the sounds one of her friends was making made her look towards her.

There sat Kuki Sanban, as she had her phone inside her notebook, hiding it from the teacher. She was playing the new Rainbow Monkey app and would whisper "dang it" every time she lost.

"Hey, Numbuh Three," Abby said, leaning over to Kuki.

She paused her game and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Is announcing when you lose _really_ necessary?", she told her, raising a brow.

A small blush grew on Kuki's cheeks. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I just love this game so much, but this level is so hard!"

"Maybe I can help you with it later," Abby said. "But do you really want Mrs. Thompson to take your phone away, _again_?"

Kuki gasped, and slid her phone in her pocket. "No…okay, I'll pay attention." Instead of taking notes, though, she began to doodle in the pages of her notebook.

From the other side of the room, whispered laughter could be heard.

"Hey, Numbuh Two, look at this one," said Wallabee Beetles as he held up a piece of paper to his friend. The drawing showed their teacher, and she was getting thrown out of a window by a giant monster.

Hoagie Gilligan covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh out loud. "Oh man, that one is great," he snickered. "But wait 'til you see this one." His drawing was much simpler, a piece of pizza with crazy toppings.

He held it up to Wally, who didn't seem to find it as amusing as he'd have thought. "It's always about food with you isn't it?", he asked, laughing a little. "I hope that lunch bell rings soon, I'm starving!"

"Me too, I'm so hungry, even this drawing of a pizza looks good," said Hoagie, holding up the paper like he was going to eat it. This caused Wally to laugh out loud.

"Would you two knock it off?", said their other friend, Nigel Uno from the desk next to them. "I'm sitting here trying to go over the specs for our next mission, while you're over here drawing pictures of _pizza_."

"Relax, Numbuh One, we're at school," Wally said, leaning back in his chair. "This is the perfect place to goof off before we have to go do missions and stuff."

"Mr. Beetles, please put all the legs of your chair on the floor," he looked up to see Mrs. Thompson staring at him.

He sat his chair back on the floor and laughed nervously. "Heh, sorry, Mrs. Thompson."

She went back to writing notes on the board, and he looked back over at Hoagie. "Yeesh, how come all of you guys can be goofing off, but she only gets onto _me_?"

"Probably because you're the only one who's not being quiet, Numbuh Four," Nigel said, not looking up from his notes.

"Pfft, whatever," Wally said.

Their attention was grabbed by the sound of the intercom, and the principal's voice cut through the speaker.

 _Good afternoon students, I hope that you're all working very hard today. Before we go to lunch, I have a very special announcement to make. Next week we will be having our annual Gallagher Elementary Ball. It will be a night full of music, dancing, and lots of snacks, so make sure to dress up and bring that special person. That's all for now, teachers please dismiss your students for lunch, thank you._

Mrs. Thompson sat the marker down and turned to face the class. "Alright, class, you are dismissed," she said as the students started to get up and leave. "Please don't forget your homework on pages seventy to seventy-five"

"Finally!", Wally said as he reached his locker. "That class was so _boring_."

"It wasn't for me," Kuki said from the locker to the left of him. "I finished ten whole levels of my game in there!"

Wally stuck out his tongue. "Bleh, all you've been doing lately is playing that cruddy Rainbow Dorky game."

Kuki copied him by sticking out her own tongue and crossing her arms.

"Knock it off, you two," Nigel said from behind them. "We've got lunch to attend to."

"Yeah, and if Numbuh Five doesn't get her food because of you two," Abby said, pointing both of her index fingers at them. "Then you get to fight over who gets to be the bait in the next mission."

Wally gasped. "Nuh uh, there is no way I'm wearing a chicken on my head again," he said.

"Then come on before all the good seats get taken, Wally," Kuki said, grabbing the sleeve of his sweatshirt as they tried to catch up to their friends.

"Let go of me, Kuki!", he said, trying to resist her grip.

She giggled, letting go of him. "Sorry, Wally," she said with a smile on her face. "I'm just excited for lunch!"

* * *

Lunchtime was the best part of the school day, besides going home that is. It was a time to chill, hang out with friends, and eat something. The food wasn't the best, but at least there was ice cream.

"…and that's when he brought in the footballs! I mean, who would've thought, right?", Hoagie began to laugh as he finished telling the group about something he'd observed earlier that day. The others just looked at him. "Aw come on, it would've been funny if you'd seen it yourself," he said, frowning.

"Mhm, I bet it was," Abby said as she fumbled with something in her pocket. "Numbuh Five is about to go and check out the new ice cream machine," she pulled some change out and stood up from her seat.

"Oooh! I'll come too!", Kuki said, standing up also. "I hope they have tootie frootie supreme."

As soon as the girls were out of hearing range, Hoagie leaned in to Wally and Nigel. "Sooo, you guys heard the announcement earlier right?", he said, a grin on his face.

"Something about a "ball", right?", Wally asked taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Is it some kinda sports thing?"

Nigel shook his head. "No, Numbuh Four, a "Ball" is another word for a "dance"," he said. "You know, where you dress up and dance with girls."

Wally looked at him. "Ugh, who would go to something like that?", he said, drinking his chocolate milk. "I could think of a gazillion better things to do then dance with some girl."

Hoagie laughed. "But what if that girl was _Numbuh Three_ ~?", he asked in a sing-song voice.

He watched as Wally's face turned red, and he nearly spat out his chocolate milk. "Now what makes you say something like that?", he asked.

"Welllll," Hoagie leaned in closer. "What if, we make a bet?"

Wally raised a brow. "What kinda bet?"

He and Nigel exchanged looks as Hoagie leaned back in his seat. "Each one of us has to ask out our crush to the dance," he said with a smirk on his face. "So, I have to ask Numbuh Five, Numbuh One gets to ask Lizzie, and you have to ask Numbuh Three," he pointed to Wally.

His friend blushed. "What makes you think I like Numbuh Three?"

Nigel and Hoagie laughed. "Oh, come on, Wally it's obvious," Hoagie said. "Your face is as red as Nigel's shirt right now."

Wally covered his face with his hands. "Okay, okay, fine," he said. "But what happens if I don't ask her?"

"Then, one of us has to do it for you," Hoagie said. "So, are you guys in?"

"Seeing as I already have a girlfriend," Nigel said. "And as long as your missions remain your main priority, then sure." They looked at Wally.

He sighed. "Fine, but only so I can prove to you guys that I don't like Numbuh Three."

They shook each other's hands. "Deal."

Just then, the girls came back with their ice cream.

"Man, y'all really gotta check out the new ice cream machine," Abby said as she took her seat next to Hoagie. "They have ten different flavors."

Kuki giggled, and sat down next to Wally. "Here, Wally," she pulled apart her popsicle and gave him one half. "I got this one just so I could share with you."

He grabbed it from her hand. "Oh, thanks, Kuki," he said. "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't mention it, I just like sharing things," she said, licking her cherry popsicle. "Especially when it's with you." She smiled at him before going back to her popsicle.

Wally felt his face become warm again. "Oh, well okay then," he said, before taking a lick of his own popsicle. He saw Hoagie staring at him from across the table. He quickly mouthed 'shut up' to him before Kuki grabbed his attention again.

With one week until the dance, and a bet set in place, it's a race against time to find a date. They'll either win and get the chance to be with the girl they like, or they'll choke, and risk being humiliated in front of the girl they like.

It was all up to them now.


End file.
